puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anothersneak
Anothersneak is currently a fleet officer of the crew Death By Bacon. Contributions and Accomplishments * Captain of Barnacle for Brains - June 07 - January 08 * Member of Rogues Riding - November 08 - November 12 * Fleet Officer of Death By Bacon - November 12 - Present * Hosted Tavern Tales, a very short story contest * Gained ownership of a tan/tan monkey named Bingo - October 28, 2012 * Governor of Olive Island for a day, for her help in winning the island - December 18, 2012 Goals * Successfully host other, more ambiguous events * Memorize the entire Cerulean Ocean * Collect every possible Guppy named sloop for an "Armada" History Anothersneak seemed to appear out of thin air in the middle of June 2007, as if she was waiting in the background all the while. Perhaps she was. Within days of her joining Barnacle for Brains, she was promoted to officer, and then captain. Picking up where the last captain, Saielna, left off, Anothersneak befriended Shannal and Sarahsparrow, and promptly began working on crazy event schemes. Neither the dissolution of the flag Incredible, nor the acceptance of the Barnacles into The Moonlight Marauders, seemed to put her off her plans. Her scheming came to a brief pause when her crew decided to leave The Moonlight Marauders, though it did not end. A slight difference of opinion, combined with Anothersneak's unavailability to be around as much as the rest of the crew, led to a happy parting of the ways between herself and B4B. She still remains hearties with many of them. After her departure from B4B, Anothersneak became very reclusive, hiding and working quietly and simply. A foray into the world of notice board jobbing, however, brought an end to her hermit-like state in November 2008. She took a job with Rogues Riding, late at night in the pirate world, and took a quick liking to Fernet. After a hearty request, and a few more pillages, she was convinced to join his crew. She was promoted to officer, and stayed there quite happily for some time. Real life occurences forced Anothersneak to absent herself from the game from late December of 2008 until August 2009. When she returned, she found many new puzzles waiting for her, and quickly discovered a distinct disliking for rigging. Her current passions are finding and scribbling odd poems onto the officer bulletin boards of the ships she holds the deeds to, and also putting poetical references into her roommate's rooms at the Ladies' Villa on Ostreum that she shares with her dear friends from B4B. Anothersneak was promoted to fleet officer in late August of 2009. The reasons for her promotion were given as "Ye deserve it". Though she sometimes doubts the accuracy of the statement, she uses her fleet officer position to continue jobbing and puzzling. On September 12, 2009, Anothersneak hosted the Tavern Tales event. It was a very short story competition that featured the line, "Hushed voices speak of an old man that lives alone on an island near here..." The event had seven contestants, though one had to be disqualified, and offered a renamed sloop, "Creative Pinfish", as the first place prize. Anothersneak disappeared off and on for the next few years, but reappeared in mid-September 2012, ready to view the ocean that resulted from the discovery of the inter-ocean passage. Cerulean is where she makes her home now, bouncing around shipyards to try and find any who might have sloops with the fishname Guppy that she can by. When asked why she wants Guppy sloops, her response typically goes along the line of "Because it's adorable!" before devolving into giggles. Friendships were formed with a variety of folks, mainly for things like Cursed Isles, Atlantis runs, and the like, but she enjoyed the laughter she could find with her friends. On October 28, 2012, through what might eventually come to be termed a deal with a very cute devil, Anothersneak came into possession of a tan/tan monkey. The monkey was promptly named Bingo, perched upon Sneak's shoulder, and carried about everywhere (especially for a new portrait). While happy with Rogues Riding, Anothersneak came to realize that she just wasn't able to mesh her schedule with the majority of her crew's. She left with regrets, but the comforting thought that she'd be able to keep them as hearties. She chose to make her new home Death By Bacon, her regular CI & Atlantis run partners for the past few weeks.